


Against the Heart

by Irish1DWasMine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Harry-centric, Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, WIP, baby you're the right kinda wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish1DWasMine/pseuds/Irish1DWasMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. Hate. Love again. Hate again. Love some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on Wattpad and Quotev as well.

  
I was at a 1D book signing when it happened.

  
Everyone was so excited and I was close to crying because I love each one of those boys. Like, I wish that it was legal to marry all of them, because I would. I totally would. I finally got to the table and Zayn was in front of me.

  
“OH MY GOSH! HI ZAYN!” I said. I was totally cool and collected. Yeah. Totally.

  
Zayn grinned up at me but didn’t say anything. He’s so quiet and mysterious.

  
I passed him my book and he signed it and passed it to Louis.

  
“Louis!” Someone behind me yelled. “Are you married to Harry, yet?”

  
I rolled my eyes and turned to her. “He’s not gay! How many times does he need to say it?”

  
“Thank you, love,” Louis told me with a thankful smile. “It’s nice to know someone listens.”

  
In place of the smile he usually adds to his name, he put a heart for me and I almost had a heart attack. (Hahaha. Heart Attack.)

  
“I’ll always listen to you,” I told him with tears in my eyes.

  
He looked like he was about to say something else but I was distracted by Harry at the other end of the table. He was looking me up and down and I got a shiver down my spine.

My book was pushed to Liam and then Niall. I thought maybe they were talking to me but my eyes never left Harry. He was so pretty, could you really blame me?

  
And then I was standing right in front of him and he was smiling at me.

  
“I love you, Harry!” I screamed in his face.

  
“Love you, too,” he said back with a smexy grin as he signed my book and handed it back to me.

  
I got pushed out of line and I was so sad that it was over. I looked in my book and holy freaking crap! Harry Styles had given me his phone number.

  
I called Harry as soon as I got home and, believe it or not, he actually answered.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hi, Harry. This is Kristina. We met at the signing earlier today.”

  
“Yeah, I remember. Couldn’t possibly forget a face as lovely as yours,” he flirted.

  
I melted. Seriously. I’m still a puddle of goo right now.

  
“Me neither.”

  
“Oh, really? Well, maybe our lovely faces should get together for dinner.”

  
“Um, I’ll have to ask my dad,” I answered trying really hard not to freak out.

  
“I’ll wait here,” Harry said laughing.

  
I begged my dad and he still said no. He said that Harry was too old for me and I didn’t need to be dating strange boys. But this was Harry Styles and ain’t nobody got time for that.

  
“He said yes,” I told Harry with plans to crawl out my window.

“I can send a car to pick you up,” He said.

  
“Um, Sure,” I answered and gave him my friend Sarah’s address. She lived right down the road from me.

  
As soon as I got off the phone with Harry, I had to call Sarah and tell her everything. She was so jealous.

  
Climbing out my window wasn’t easy but I made it to Sarah’s house just before the car arrived. I checked my reflection in the darkened back window to make sure that I still looked good and then opened the door to climb inside.

  
To my horror, Harry was sitting right there. Laughing at me.

  
He said he'd send a car. He didn't say that he'd be in it.

  
"Shut up," I told him as I moved closer.

  
He put his arm around me and pouted. "It was cute."

  
"if you say so," I said.

  
"I do say so."

  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-

 

"So, Katherine, what are your hobbies?" Harry asked as we sat at the restaurant waiting for our, er, waiter.

  
"Um, it's Kristina," I told him, suddenly unsure if he meant to ask me on this date.

  
"Right. That's what I said," he said with a shrug.

  
"Okaaay," I rolled my eyes. This wasn't going quite the way I had hoped it would.

  
"Hobbies?" He asked again, this time placing a hand over mine on the table.

  
Man, he was good at this whole seduction thing, I thought as he rubbed over the back of my hand with his thumb.

  
"Well, I like music," I said.

  
"Yeah, I probably could have guessed that one," Harry said with an evil grin.

  
"Yeah. Maybe. I also like Teen Wolf. Dylan O'Brien is so HOT!" I said trying to take his ego down a notch.

  
"Heeey," Harry whined, insulted that I was talking about another guy. "I'm hotter though, right?"

  
"Ehhh," I said with an evil grin of my own.

  
Harry glared at me.

  
"Yes, okay? You're hotter than Dylan O'Brien," I said.

  
"Sometimes," I added too quiet for him to hear.

  
Harry seemed pleased and we finally got to order our food as the waiter showed up.

  
The meal was fairly pleasant except when Harry called me a different name. Again. Seriously, how hard is it to remember Kristina? Well, Katrina at least rhymes with my name so he was getting closer. But when I corrected him, he shrugged it off again, like my name wasn't important.

  
When Harry took me back to Sarah's house, I got out of the car and turned around to tell him thank you and good night. As awesome an idea as going out with him had seemed, it kinda ruined my picture of the kind of guy that Harry was. He seemed kinda like a jerk now. But before I could get the words out of my mouth, Harry was out of the car and pressing up against me. Holding tight as his lips covered mine.

  
And, geeze, could the boy kiss! It was amazing and kind of made up for everything else.

  
"Goodnight, Kristina," Harry said as he stepped away and got back in his car, leaving me stunned in Sarah's driveway. "I'll call you tomorrow."

  
Harry rocked my world with that kiss. And he finally got my name right.

  
You can imagine my disappointment when he didn't call.

 


End file.
